Nanashi's Story
by SeijiTheEternal
Summary: A young halfdemon with amnesia, and Inuyasha stuff. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

http/hydra. everyone this is my first ever fanfiction. If I get good reviews I may continue it. Please, don't be too critical. Other than that enjoy!

Some Guy: YOU'RE FORGETTING THE DISCLAIMER!

Me:OH YA

**Disclaimer- I Do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show, other than my own of course.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome:HEY! Inuyasha, come here, QUICK!

Inuyasha:What the hell is it?

Kagome:It's a guy...is...is he alive?

Inuyasha:Hell if I know

They hear something about Lecherous and monk and pervert from the bushes

SMACK

Sango:YOU PERVERTED MONK

Miroku:hehehe rubbing his face, smiling

Just then the man sits up

(He is a young, good looking man with long pure white hair, he has a white cat-like tail and cat-like ears. He has a white robe almost like inu's that has black flame-like designs on the sleeves and legs, he has light blue eyes, fangs and sharp claws. He carries two daggers, duel wielding purposes.)

Kagome:KIYAAAAA

Man:AHHHHHH

Kagome:AAAAAAAHHHH

Man:AHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!

Sango:Er...may I ask who you are?

Man: I...I don't remember

Miroku:You don't remember your name?

Kagome: I think he has amnesia

Inuyasha:er...oooook

Kagome:...loss of memory

Inuyasha:OH, well then let's just call him Nanashi !

Kagome:INUYASHA, that's mean, just because he doesn't have a name doesn't mean we have to name him that.

(Nanashi means No Name in Japanese...atleast I seem to remember that)

Nanashi:No Nanashi is fine, it seems to suit me

Kagome:Inuyasha he should come with us, maybe traveling around he'll remember who he is.

Inuyasha:Fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid or perverted.

Sango & Kagome: that spots already filled

Miroku: why do I get the feeling I've been deeply insulted

Kagome:anyway I'm Kagome

Sango: I'm Sango

Miroku: Greetings I'm Miroku

Shippo: I'm Shippo helllooooo

Inuyasha: mutters Inuyasha

Kagome: So you know Nanashi, we are looking for Jewel shards, like this one shows him a shard of the shikon jewel, many demons are looking for these and it could be dangerous traveling with us.

Nanashi: Alright, I just hope I am good enough to fight these demons or whatever.

Nanashi suddenly gets tense

Nanashi: Somethings coming this way.

everyone:huh?

Inuyasha: i dont smell nuthin

Nanashi: GET DOWN!

everyone ducks just as a large blade cuts across the forest.

A large demon steps into the clearing and catches the blade as it comes back to him.

Demon:Give me the Shikon jewel.

Inuyasha:Over my dead body he leaps at the demon

Demon: hah this can be arrangedswats Inuyasha away with no problem what-so-ever

Nanashi suddenly begins moving with great agility, charging straight at the demon.

Demon: IMBECILE! he makes to slam his great weapon down upon Nanashi's head

Nanashi leaps into the air just in time

everyone is awe-struck at Nanashi's skill

Nanashi draws his daggers just as he comes down upon the demons head, driving them deep into his skull

the demon slowly falls backward muttering only

Demon:Ba...stard

Inuyasha is finally getting up

everyone (except Inuyasha, who just got back up):...

Nanashi:I guess there are some things you never forget hehe

Inuyasha:Hey whered that demon go? I was just getting warmed up.

Everyone points towards the demons dead body

Inuyasha:What, but who... he looks at Nanashi

Nanashi with a smirk on his face: Sorry did i steal your kill hehe he walks over and pulls the blades out of the demons head

Inuyasha:Well i guess you'll be useful after all, and here i thought I'd have to save your butt all the time

Nanashi:Looks more like i'll be saving yours Lil' Inu hahaha

Inuyasha: WHAT! Come here begins chasing inuyasha swinging the tetsaiga like he's crazy

Nanashi: HAHA come one lil' Inu, keep up, hahaha

* * *

Hope you liked ch.1, remember if I get good reviews I might continue it.

(If I have time, hehe)


	2. Ch2 Who's that?

Nanashi's Story Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT! REPEAT: DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!... except my own of course.

* * *

Its early morning and everyone, except Nanashi, is sleeping peacefully around a small burnt out fire.

Nanashi is sitting a little ways off stirring something in a large pot. Shippo, smelling food, quickly sits up.

"Wow, something smells good."

Shippo walks over to Nanashi, watching him cook.

"You can cook? But I thought you forgot everything.

Nanashi looks at Shippo and smiles.

"Well, It seems I can slightly recall cooking, and it's the least I could do for ya'll letting me tag along.

Nanashi soon finishes and begins waking everybody.

"Hey, get up everybody."

Everyone gets up…..except Inuyasha who is still sleeping.

Nanashi kicks Inuyasha hard in the ribs.

"GET UP! FOOD!"

Inuyasha rolls sideways, grabbing his ribs.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?"

Nanashi points to the large pot.

"Food, eat, NOW!"

Inuyasha stands up and walks over to the pot.

"Can ya eat it?"

Nanashi hits Inuyasha hard on the back of the head.

"Yes, now EAT!"

Inuyasha grumbles and sits down, he eats (obviously liking it).

Everything is peaceful for a bit, but soon Nanashi senses something.

Kagome notices Nanashi's tenseness and looks to him.

"What's wrong Nanashi?"

Nanashi, without moving, replies

"I…. I smell something…. So familiar, but I don't know what…."

He quickly stands up and takes off in the direction of the smell.

Kagome shouts "Wait, NANASHI!... Shouldn't we follow him?"

Inuyasha looks at her "Why? It's probably nothing anyway."

Nanashi is dashing through the forest, following the familiar scent.

"What is that, its so familiar…."

He soon discovers what.

A large demon looms over a young girl, Teeth bared.

Nanshi shouts "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The demon looks up for a moment and sniffs the air.

"hehe, just a half-demon. Leave now and I won't kill you."

Nanashi looks to the demon and smiles.

"heh, not a chance."

He dives at the demon, but the demon, with the slightest motion of the hand, swats Nanshi into a tree.

"Gahhh!"

The demon looks and laughs

"hahaha, well, as soon as I'm done with this girl, I'll finish you"

Nanashi watches the demon, his vision blurred, and raises his hand.

"n…n…no…I…wont let you."

And with that a faint glow emits from his hand. The demon, curious as to what Nanashi is doing, stares. The glow from Nanashi's hand slowly glows brighter and soon a bright, white light, burst from Nanashi's hand.

The demon takes a step back.

"Wh…..WHAT IS THIS?"

Nanashi slowly slumps to the side, passing out before seeing what happens.

Nanashi awakes suddenly

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Sango, startled, says

"I…If you mean the girl, she's over there"

Nanashi quickly stands up and walks over to her. He looks down out her, she is a young, cute girl, probably between 16 and 18. She has long black hair, small black cat ears, and a cat tail.

"good….she's okay."

Miroku walks over

"You're lucky Inuyasha found you, you were pretty hurt."

Nanashi looks at Miroku

"Inuyasha, huh? Guess I should go thank him"

Nanashi spots Inuyasha sitting by a tree and walks over.

"Hey, um, Inuyasha, thanks."

Inuyasha looks up at him and says

"Thanks for what, all I did was carry you here."

Nanashi, surprised at this, says

"b…but what about that demon?"

Inuyasha looks up at him, confused

"What the hell are you talking about? There wasn't any demon."

Nanashi looks at him

"b…but there was! He was the one attacking that girl."

Inuyasha just looks away

"whatever, maybe he just left or something."

Nanashi walks away wondering what it was that happened. He decides to go and check up on the girl.

Nanashi walks over to where the girl and Kagome are.

"So, she's doing alright, right?"

Kagome looks up and smiles

"She'll be fine, but could you watch her for a bit, I need to go and make dinner."

Kagome stands up and walks off before Nanashi can answer.

"um….Well, guess I hafta."

After a bit the girl begins to move.

Nanashi notices

"Hey, you're awake, feelin' any better."

The girl looks to him and says quietly

"A….Ai-chan?"

* * *

WOOT! Chapter 2 finally done, hopefully better than chapter 1. AND LOOKIE! NEW CHARACTER YAY! And is it just me or is Shippo like never in this bloody fanfic… and ooooh lookie a cliffy!

I'll try to do another chapter…..whenever.

Seiji


End file.
